


Les Fous du Président de l'UMP

by cocopopss



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Une sorte de drama policier, avec en guest Jean-François Copé, et chb, et j'aime écrire les dramas policiers, mais vraiment, ça m'amusait
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopss/pseuds/cocopopss
Summary: Un avocat, un stagiaire, un client et une affaire d'État.Le titre est inspiré du livre "Les Fous du Président" de Carl Bernstein et Bob Woodward.





	1. Chapter 1

Benoît Hamon était un étudiant en droit directement venu de province, il avait eu la chance d’intégrer une grande université parisienne. Enfin, il n’était plus vraiment une étudiant. Il venait de passer son examen d’avocat et devait désormais effectuer un stage au sein d'un cabinet parisien. Le jeune breton avait d’ailleurs trouvé après de longues et dures heures de recherches. Il avait rencontré Arnaud lorsqu’il plaidait en faveur de Sarkozy. Ce dernier avait bien entendu gagné. C’était un des meilleurs avocats de la région. Il l’avait conquis par ses charmes oratoires, son parlé était tout simplement royal. C’est pour cette raison qu’il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui demander de devenir son maître de stage. Ce fut laborieux, il avait eu à insister lourdement avant que Montebourg ne daigne d’accepter -sûrement pour des raisons purement égoïstes-.

 

 

**_***_ **

 

 

Le calme régnait dans les bureaux parisiens des locaux Montebourg & Associés. Cela faisait trois semaines que le jeune garçon était en stage et cela faisait exactement trois semaines qu’il ne servait qu’à apporter le café à son patron. Il espérait, jour pour jour que sa condition change car il ne se sentait pas si utile que ça au sein de cabinet et pour valider son stage, il fallait bien rédiger un excellent rapport. Ce n’était pas avec les ragots de la société qu’il allait réussir à rendre, ne serait-ce, qu’un bon papier.

_Dieu semblait avoir entendu ses prières…_

Alors qu’il était avec la secrétaire entrain de trier des fichiers, un client pénétra en trombe dans le cabinet, réclamant vouloir à tout prix voir Arnaud Montebourg, que c’était d’une extrême urgence et qu’il n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Le breton, lui, l’avait reconnu mais visiblement la personne avec qui il travaillait, non. _« Hé, ce n’est pas l’homme qu’on voit beaucoup à la télé, en ce moment ? »_ souffla-t-elle à Benoît. Le jeune homme se contenta d’hocher la tête, en le dévisageant, un peu surpris.

 

_« Monsieur, calmez-vous, patientez quelques ins—»_

 

Bien entendu, il le coupa.

  
  
_« Non mais savez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis Jean-François Copé, le maire de Meaux, le Président de l’UMP et je dois impérativement voir mon avocat ! »_

 

Le stagiaire lança un regard à la secrétaire, un peu interloqué. Il ne savait comment elle devait agir dans ces moments là. Encore moins lorsque la brune haussa les épaules. Tous les deux n’étaient pas au courant que Copé était le client d’Arnaud et étaient donc étonnés. Celui-ci allait d’ailleurs surenchérir lorsque l’avocat sorti de son bureau.

  
  
_« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce raffut ?! »_

 

L’expression faciale de Montebourg changea en apercevant son client.

 

_« Aah Jeff, c’est vous ! J’ai eu votre message mais je n’ai pas pu répondre, je vous prie, entrez. Nous allons étudier votre cas et voir ce que je veux faire. »_

 

Jean-François lança un dernier regard, presque narquois, aux deux jeunes personnes face à lui avant de tourner les talons, semblable à un paon, puis il pénétra dans le bureau de Montebourg. Eux, se regardaient sans comprendre l’agissement du politicien.

 

 

  ** _***_**

 

 

Arnaud suivit Copé dans le bureau. Tout était si moderne et chic à la fois ; un immense bureau en bois clair où trônait dossiers, dossiers et dossiers, mais aussi des magazines où l’avocat était en couverture et le code de procédure pénal. On pouvait aussi remarquer  une chaise de bureau en tissu corail, les plafonds étaient hauts, les murs étaient blancs. Du haut standing à Paris. Le président de l’UMP s’installa à son aise, habitué des lieux et Arnaud fit de même, sur sa grande chaise face à son client.

 

_« Bon, Arnaud, je vais être honnête avec vous : je n’ai rien fait ! »_

 

Suite à cette phrase, Montebourg leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

  
  
_« Avant de clamer votre innocence, m’sieur Copé, vous devriez m’expliquer ce pourquoi on vous accuse. »_

 

_« Je suis accusé de fraude fiscale… Non mais vous imaginez..! Moi ?! Fraude fiscale ?! Non mais c’est du délire ! Attendez, mais monsieur Montebourg, c’est pas tout ! Ils m’ont mis en examen. Vous vous en rendez compte ?! En E-XA-MEN. »_

 

_« Non, s’il vous plaît. Ne jouez pas l’animateur-provocateur-agressif comme l’a dit Baroin. Commencez par vous calmer, voyons. »_

 

Montebourg avait toujours du mal à gérer son client. Il était assez exubérant, cynique, insupportable mais au fond, il l’aimait bien ce Jean-François.

 

_« Arnaud, malgré nos différent point de vu politique, oui je sais que vous êtes de gauche, ne vous en cachez pas, vous savez éperdument que je ne suis pas capable de ça… »_

 

_« Vous êtes capable du pire selon moi. »_

 

Copé s’indigna en se redressant légèrement sur cette chaise. Il était droit comme un piquet et secouait la tête négativement. Il jouait au déçu.

 

_« Mais comme vous n’avez jamais été inculpé avant cela, je veux bien tenter de croire en vous mon cher Jeff. Du moins, j’espère ne pas me tromper. Pourrais-je avoir des précisions en revanche, sur votre inculpation ?»_

 

_« Oh oui ! Rien de plus simple… Ils m’accusent de posséder des fonds nons-déclarés sur DES comptes en Suisse et d’abuser de ma voiture de fonction alors que je n’effectue aucun trajet personnel avec. Puis ils ont ajouté que je n’était qu’un roquet agressif, une petite frappe. Je suis sûr que c’est Sarkozy… »_

 

Copé glissa ses deux grandes mains contre son visage, comme pour se calmer. Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux semblaient plus tombant que d’habitude. On pouvait aussi remarquer ses cernes. Il faisait peine à voir.

 

 _« J’ai refusé de parler si je n’étais pas en présence de mon avocat. »_ Ajouta le maire de Meaux, presque fier de cette réponse semblable à une réplique de film.  

 

_« C’était le mieux à faire. »_

 

_« Vous pensez pouvoir m’aider, Arnaud ? »_

 

_« Je ne pense pas, j’en suis sûr ! Je ne suis pas le meilleur avocat de tout Paris pour rien. Croyez-moi mon cher Jean-François, vous ne regretterez pas de m’avoir choisi. »_

 

Arnaud se leva et vint tendre sa grande main au Républicain qui se trouvait face à lui. Il lui serra, vigoureusement avant de se diriger vers la porte de son bureau tout en replaçant sa veste de costume.

 

_« Repassez demain, je vais élaborer ma stratégie dans l’après-midi et si vous pouviez demander à me faire relayer les dossiers ce serait une excellente avancée. Ça accélérerait la procédure, même. »_

 

Le regard de Copé redevenait vivant rien qu’en écoutant cette phrase. D’un bond, il se leva et vint rejoindre la porte que Montebourg ouvrit.

 

_« Merci beaucoup. À demain. »_

 

Puis le président de l’UMP quitta les locaux. Ce n’était pas tout mais l’avocat avait désormais du pain sur la planche. C’était une de ses plus grosses affaire, il ne pouvait rater le coche. Il décida donc de s’occuper plus tard de celle en cours et de se concentrer sur le cas Copé.


	2. Chapter 2

L’après-midi, Arnaud avait réuni autour de lui un bureau de travail regroupant tous ses associés après avoir reçu les dossiers envoyés par Copé. Il ne voulait pas louper le coche, cette affaire s’avérait bien trop importante pour sa carrière. Il fallait établir un plan d’attaque, un plan bien échafaudé. Montebourg s’était renseigné sur ses adversaires. Un ancien collègue de faculté et son jeune stagiaire : Manuel Valls et Emmanuel Macron. Ils étaient donc à égalité car, lui, il possédait Benoît comme stagiaire. Il croyait d'ailleurs en ce jeune homme.   
L’avantage, c’est qu’il connaissait le caractère de l’homme face à lui : le sang chaud, semblable à un petit roquet. Ça n’allait pas être si compliqué que ça. 

 

 _« Arnaud, il nous faut plus de preuves à conviction… »_ souffla Taubira, en reposant le dossier sur la table de réunion. Montebourg qui était assis au bout de celle-ci mordillait la cambre de ses lunettes, le regard dans le vide, il réfléchissait à une option. 

 

 _« Allez me chercher Benoît. »_ répondit-il face à ses associés qui tiraient tous une tête de six pans de long. Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés et ils étaient bouche bée. Ils ne comprenaient pas Arnaud qui semblait divaguer. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n’aurait appelé un stagiaire pour donner son avis dans une affaire. Surtout une affaire aussi importante que celle-ci.

 

 _« Allez-y ! »_ Tous s’exécutèrent en même temps, sous le regard inquiet et penseur de Montebourg.

 

Bien entendu, la première à revenir avec le jeune stagiaire fut Taubira. Elle avait toujours les bons mots. 

 

 _« Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? »_ demanda le garçonnet avec une grande timidité et une hésitation palpable dans la voix. L'avocat face à lui l'intimidait. Il était grand, un tout petit peu plus âgé, très intelligent et convaincant...

 

En réalité Montebourg ne doutait pas des compétences intellectuelles d'Hamon, mais il allait les mettre à l’épreuve pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Il avait besoin d’aide et c’est là que le stagiaire allait entrer en jeu et prouver qu'il était digne d'être en stage dans un cabinet aussi prestigieux.

 

 _« J’ai une mission pour toi, jeune homme. Étant donné que je suis facilement reconnaissable, tu vas aller te renseigner à ma place auprès de la banque et des proches de Copé. »_  
  
_« Mais… pourquoi moi ? Je... Je n'ai servi qu'à apporter le café depuis le début. »_

 

Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, avec un air d’incompréhension. Pourquoi demander cela à un stagiaire ? Surtout que de son point de vue, il servait plus de plante verte au bureau qu’autre chose.

 

_« Car tu as l’air plus patient que moi. Plus calme que moi. Cela fait exactement trois semaines que tu amènes mon café et ce, sans rechigner une seule fois. À ta place j’aurais déjà quitté le navire. Tu seras donc parfait pour ce rôle. Puis, tu es persuasif. Ça se ressent, mon grand. »_

 

La proposition tenait debout, pour sûr qu’il en était ! Mais le surnom mon grand faisait un peu trop enfant. Ils devaient avoir que cinq ans d'écart, à tout casser. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Ben.

Par la suite, il vint donc s’asseoir autour de la grande table de réunion en présence des autres avocats. Ils allaient analyser chaque dossier et mettre en place la façon dont Hamon pouvait aborder la liste de personne susceptible d’en savoir le plus.

 

Pour bien défendre son client, il fallait le connaître sous toutes les coutures pour éviter les mauvaises surprises lors de l’audience. 

Qui sait ? Copé avait peut-être, lui aussi sa petite liste de secret et peut-être était-il réellement coupable, contrairement à ses dires..? 

Pour l’instant, un parfum de doute flottait dans les airs ce qui énervait vraiment Montebourg. Il haïssait douter, ce sentiment était pour lui le pire au monde. Lui, qui était un homme si sûr de lui dans son travail, ce n’était pas étonnant.  
Une assurance que le jeune homme face à lui ne possédait pas. Il en dégageait même un sentiment assez fort. Le sentiment de ne pas avoir une confiance totale en lui et cette vulnérabilité et cette innocence certaine plaisait énormément à l’avocat. Ça lui permettait d’assurer entièrement son rôle de maître de stage, de patron. De se sentir presque protecteur. Sentiment qu'il n'avait pas souvent car il n'avait que des collègues aussi compétents que lui.   
Il voulait bouger Benoît, qu’il se réveille et sorte les griffes, faire de lui un des meilleurs, tout comme l'était l'avocat. Au fond, il savait éperdument qu’à son âge il était de la même trempe de personnalité et qu’il avait eu besoin de changer pour devenir ce qu’il était. C’était d’ailleurs grâce à son ancien maître de stage qu’à seulement 33 ans, le meilleur avocat du barreau. Il voulait alors en faire de même. C’était sûrement pour cette raison qu’il avait accepté de le prendre en stage.  
Assurer la continuité de son cabinet, ne pas le laisser à n’importe qui et c’est seulement en prenant des stagiaires et des associés qu’il pouvait en être sûr, il avait besoin de quelqu’un qui serait sans foi ni loi, comme lui.

 

 

**_***_ **

 

 

Après des heures à examiner le dossier, ce fut le breton qui prit la parole car le bureau de travail avançait trop lentement à son goût.

 

_« Vous qui connaissez si bien monsieur Copé, pouvez-vous me renseigner sur ses relations ? Car si je dois aller les interroger, autant savoir à qui j’aurais affaire… »_

 

Taubira aquiesça en lançant un regard à Arnaud. Il était le seul pouvant connaître de telles informations étant donné qu’elle ne pouvait véritablement pas s’entendre avec Copé. Tellement que les deux protagonistes s’ignoraient dès lorsqu’ils se croisaient.

  
_« D’après de vielles sources, j’avais appris par le passé qu’il s’entendait particulièrement bien avec François Baroin et Christian Jacob. Beaucoup moins avec Nicolas Sarkozy et encore moins avec François Fillon… »_ répondit Arnaud en donnant -ou plutôt en jetant- une feuille avec les adresses des personnes qu’il venait de citer. Cet avocat possédait vraiment tout. _« Tu peux y aller tout de suite. »_

 

 _« Mais, je—…»_ souffla le jeune homme, mais bien entendu il le coupa, comme d’habitude. Comme beaucoup de gens.

 

_« Mon cher, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre. C’est l’affaire de ma… NOTRE vie ! »_

 

 

**_***_ **

 

 

Benoît avait donc commencé par se rendre chez les proches de Copé. François Baroin, un républicain -tout comme le client de Montebourg-, fut le premier sur la liste afin d’en apprendre d'avantage. L’homme lui confirma être un proche de Jeff bien que ces derniers temps ils étaient entrés en conflit. Il alla même jusqu’à dire qu’il ne le reconnaissait pas et donc ne pouvait témoigner en sa faveur, ce serait trop dur pour lui de ne pas évoquer le comportement exécrable de son ami car il s’était rapproché de François Fillon. Mais il assura ne pas douter de l’intégrité de Jean-François. À aucun moment.  
Le jeune garçon avait tout noté. Copé semblait être un homme assez colérique et orgueilleux mais avec quelques qualités, tout de même. Il devait creuser plus profondément  
Le deuxième de la liste fut Christian Jacob. En effet, il l’avait soutenu au congrès de l’UMP et avait confirmé cela à Hamon. Il avait aussi confirmé être venu au mariage de Copé accompagné François Baroin et Jean-Pierre Raffarin. Lui n’avait rien de particulier à dire. Pour lui, Jean-François était un homme agréable avec des mimiques assez surprenantes qui le faisait énormément rire. Il le qualifia aussi d'homme très engagé politiquement possédant énormément de valeur. Il avoua que son ami avait quelques problèmes parfois avec la justice mais jamais rien d’aussi grave que l’accusation qui lui était porté.  
Lui, n’y croyait pas, il ne pensait pas ce politicien -mais ami avant tout- capable d’une telle chose. 

Il n’y avait pas vraiment grand chose de concluant mais Hamon venait à penser que Copé n’était peut-être pas entièrement coupable. Il avait ses qualités et ses défauts ; un homme normal. 

François Fillon était le troisième. La discussion se fit plus animée qu’avec les deux autres, d’ailleurs. Moins banale, disons. Il avait donc tout écrit directement.

Le stagiaire avait sonné à l’appartement du Républicain.  
Machinalement, Benoît rajusta sa petite chemise avant de sursauter. L’interphone venait de s’enclencher et ce fut la voix toute endormie de Fillon qui vint s'échapper du petit boitier.

  
  
_«Si c’est encore les témoins de Jéovah, sachez que je ne suis pas in—»_

 

 _« Non monsieur Fillon ! Je m’appelle Benoît Hamon et je suis stagiaire au sein du cabinet Montebourg & Associés. »_ répondit-il d’une voix douce, aux antipodes de celle du politicien.

 

_« Oui et donc ? Que me voulez-vous ? »_

 

_« Vous parler de l’affaire Copé. »_

 

 _« Ah non hein ! Ne me parlez pas de lui !  Et… J’ai des choses à faire. C’est assez ! »_ sa voix était remplie d’un grand mépris et d’une haine certaine. Il ne fallait sûrement pas insister tant la colère du LR semblait à son paroxysme. Une colère qui partait bien entendu du plus profond de son estomac.

 

Il n’eut même pas le temps de répondre que l’interphone se coupa. L'étudiant en droit lâcha un petit soupire. Il ne lui restait plus que Nicolas Sarkozy. C’est en se dirigeant vers son arrondissement qu’il reçu d’ailleurs un SMS assez étrange.

 

— SMS —

  
**_« Je pourrais vous être utile. Vous servir d’informateur… Dans le monde politique je suis assez bien renseigné. Si vous êtes intéressé je serais dans le plus parking vers République demain soir. Libre à vous de venir…  
_**   
**_\- L’Informateur Inconnu._** **** _»_

 

 

Benoît leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant cela complètement aberrant et absurde. _Ça y est_. Il était en plein Watergate ou plutôt… _**Copégate**._

**Author's Note:**

> Je préfère préciser que tout ceci est une pure FICTION. Il n'y a A-U-C-U-N rapport avec la réalité.  
> J'ai simplement utilisé des personnages publiques pour écrire mais il ne faut rien relier à eux, juste leur nom et leur visage.  
> J’aimerais ajouter que Bygmalion n’a pas eu lieu dans mon histoire pour + de crédibilité et qu'il est possible de retrouver des incohérences, après tout, c'est une fiction.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)


End file.
